A Swan-Mills Wedding
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Henry isn't Emma and Regina's baby anymore, much to their own disappointment. After moving back home with his fiancee and taking over as the sheriff, he's finally getting married! What happens leading up to the Big Day? **Mild SwanQueen, mostly Henry and his future-bride!**
1. Let's Come Together

Since Henry and Maya became engaged and moved to Storybrooke, they fell into the ranks of his parents, and his grandparents in terms of being a popular couple. With Henry as the sheriff and Maya as one of the new teachers, they'd adjusted well to life in his hometown; a lot better than either had expected.

Although they weren't in any rush to get married, the rest of the family, both immediate and extended, were anxiously awaiting a definitive date for their nuptials. The couple had discussed it a few times, but always ended up getting sidetracked with other work. Somehow, though, even at their respective offices, the subject of a wedding was often brought up; David was would sneak in a question here and there, and Snow would do the same. It was all too easy for Henry's family to corner them, seeing as they were everywhere.

Finally, after nearly a year of just being engaged, Henry and Maya decided on a date. "March nineteenth," Henry told his family. Maya sat next to him on the homy, violet couch; her arm interwoven with his own, a faint smile on her lips. "The day Maya saved me- the day you all saved me."

Henry's siblings, and practically Maya's, were all spread throughout the living room; the same excitement radiated from the four of them. Emma and Regina were fixed in front of the fireplace together, and for a moment, Henry felt like a teenager again; they way they'd sit him down for a lecture or an urgent family meeting. This time, he and Maya were the ones directing the conversation.

An agonizing three seconds passed before either of the parents spoke up. It was Regina who finally mustered a coherent sentence. "You're both aware that's two weeks from today, correct?" _Too soon_, she thought to herself. "Wait, Maya, you're not...?"

"What?" the young woman asked.

"You're not, pardon me, pregnant, are you?"

Maya and Henry's eyes bugged out of her heads at the question, and the both of them began to blush in embarrassment. "What? Wait- uh- no, why- I'm not- no," Maya sputtered wildly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Regina amended quickly. She hadn't intended to put them on the spot, but, it was an honest inquiry. "It's just, two weeks is rather hasty, don't you think?"

The young couple recovered from their mortification just in time to answer the next question. "We don't want anything big," Maya explained calmly. "Just family. And, since everyone's already here, we don't need that much time."

Henry caressed Maya's hand absentmindedly, a trait he'd grown accustomed to having. "Yeah, nothing showy or anything. Just you guys, Grandma and Grandpa, Belle, Red, you know, the usual folks."

"But what about the other arrang-"

"That sounds good, Kid," Emma cut Regina off. She'd hear about that later. She could already feel the burning hole in the side of her head. "Just let us know what we can do, and we'll do it. Right, guys?" she posed to the rest of the family. The other four kids agreed with eager nods, and Regina, well, she tilted her head curtly with tight lips. She wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

"I think that went ok," Henry sighed as he and his fiancee returned to their apartment. Maya switched on the lights and made a bee-line for their bed. She flopped loudly on her back and Henry soon joined her; he gave her a quick peck on the forehead as he appreciated her beauty. Her golden hair had steadily darkened several shades in the preceding months, and bronze eyes were never more enchanting.

Maya scoffed sarcastically as she gazed out upon the ceiling; every small crack seemed to become more and more noticeable. "Were we in the same room?"

"Ah, come on, it wasn't so bad," Henry comforted. He propped himself up on one arm as he listened intently.

"Henry, you saw your mom's face- you heard what she asked us!" Light rays from the window snuck through the curtains and fell upon Maya's bare arms, her caramel-toned skin sparkled under the early evening sun.

The brown-haired gentleman turned red at the memory, still fresh in his mind. "Ok, yeah, that was crazy. But hey, it's not like they objected to the wedding as a whole. Just the date!"

"Yeah, but..." Maya's words trailed off as a million different thoughts fluttered through her head. "Maybe she's right; maybe it's too soon."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," the young man jested. Maya sat up completely and hugged her knees to her chest. When Henry saw that the humor was gone from her expression, he pushed himself up until they were eye-level. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. I don't care if it's two weeks or two months, we're gonna get married and nothing is gonna stop us. Not a pouting mother or an insane dead grandmother." Maya clung to Henry's every word as if they were a life raft, and she couldn't help but let a giggle escape at the end. "I'm serious," Henry assured. "If you wanna wait, then we'll wait."

Maya's shoulders relaxed a bit at Henry's kind nature. After everything he'd been through, after everything they'd been through together, his patience never wavered. If Maya didn't know any better, she'd say Henry was her own Prince Charming. "I love you," she exhaled.

Henry inched closer to his future bride until she was in his arms, where they both knew she belonged. "I love you too."

* * *

"Gina, you asked if she was pregnant?!" Emma griped from their bathroom, her cry nearly inaudible through the toothbrush in her mouth.

"It was a valid concern!" Regina defended. The brunette brewed fiercely as she spread lotion through her fingers and around her wrists; it was an odd coping mechanism she'd just recently picked up. "Who in the world prepares an entire wedding in just 14 days?"

She heard her wife spit in their sink and cringed at the "pttt" that landed in their porcelain basin. "Ok, A) it's 2030; no one gets married in a rush just because they're pregnant anymore. B) you asked in front of everyone and their faces turned the color of tomatoes. And, C) you heard them. It's not a gonna be a big thing. They want something small and simple." The blonde shut off the light behind her before dragging her feet to the bed she shared with her wife. She knew the moment she got under the covers, she'd hear Regina's rapidly beating heart.

"Forgive me for being old-fashioned, dear, but I'm not from this world, in case you've forgotten."

"Uh uh, that doesn't work anymore, Gina. You've been here longer than I have," Emma countered. Too tired for a long debate, the former sheriff took Regina's face into her hands and kissed her nose. The two of them were just centimeters away as Emma gave, what she would consider to be, one of her best, half-minded speeches ever. "Our son is getting married. Gina, he's not a kid anymore; we can't make decisions for him. He's engaged to a wonderful woman who's about to become our daughter- officially. They've been through hell and back in the past year. They deserve the best. They want a subtle wedding, so we're going to give them a subtle wedding, ok? Now, I'm gonna go to sleep; our kids outlasted me today. You can fret some more in the morning. Sound good? Good." Emma kissed Regina one more time on the lips before she wrapped herself in their unnaturally comfortable blankets. She reached arm out to turn off the light on her nightstand while Regina pouted for a seconds more. "Goodnight, Gina," Emma sighed.

Still in a huff, Regina pulled the sheets towards her side, clicked off her light, laid her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes. In the darkness of her own mind, she still saw the 11 year-old boy who needed his mother, not the nearly 30 year-old man who was getting married. "Goodnight, Emma," she whispered sullenly. When she woke up, their son would be one day closer to starting his own family. And that terrified the hell out of Regina.


	2. A Normal Couple

When Henry walked into the station the next morning, he readied himself for what David's response would be. Of course, he knew his grandfather was far less dramatic than his mother. Regina was the only one who could pull off such a feat.

Just as he'd been expecting, Henry was greeted with a cheeky grin from David. "You heard." It wasn't a question.

David was leaning back in his chair, his feet kicked up on his desk; a rare position to find him in. "If you're talking about Regina asking Maya if she was with child in front of your siblings, then yeah, I heard," he said through muffled laughter.

"It's only funny because you weren't there," Henry shot back, his ears already turning pink. "All in all, it wasn't so bad, though. I mean, at least she didn't throw any fireballs."

"Yeah, 'at least,'" David chuckled. As Henry sat down at his own desk, David rose from his and approached his grandson. He couldn't deny that Henry was a man, now; he was no longer the lanky, awkward teenager he'd once been. The peach fuzz he used to have was gone, and Henry now had a fair five o'clock shadow. Where there had once been fuller cheeks, Henry now had a chiseled jawline. He was the perfect combination off all his relatives; even Regina. "It's gonna be fine, you know that."

Henry tapped the end of a pencil on his knee distractedly. David always had something reassuring to say, even if it wasn't as poetic as others would assume. "I just want Maya to be happy."

David frowned at the doubtful man in the chair, "What makes you think she's not?"

* * *

Maya was just unpacking her lunch when the four Swan-Mills knocked on her door. Only a few months into her job, and she was already well-liked by students- both related and not. And, she got along with the staff, especially with Snow. It gave Maya the chance to learn more about their family.

Dani lead the pack; she was the first to peek her head through the doorway. Maya caught the sight of the teenager, "You guys can come in."

The oldest sister whispered something to the others, and one after the other they slid into a wooden desk with their brown, paper lunch bags. It was just the five of them in the fifth grade classroom- one Faith was the most familiar with.

While her younger siblings started in on their food and crinkled the bags loudly, Dani waited and examined Maya. She'd grown very fond of the woman and was looking forward to the day she became her sister, though she already felt the connection. "Maya?" Dani tested quietly, her hands over the desk.

Maya put down her bowl of macaroni cheese and folded her arms over her papers. "Uh oh. I know that look. What are you up to now?"

The picture of innocence, Dani looked genuinely offended. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her jaw dropped. "What're you talking about? I'm not up to anything! I'm not that bad!"

"Ok, ok. You're right. I'm sorry," Maya conceded, her face softened. "What's up, Dani?"

Suddenly, the young girl was struck with a shy moment; an adjective that was rarely used to describe her. "I was just wondering... Can we, you know, help with the wedding and stuff?" Dani started playing the bag in front of her, tearing bits and pieces off as she avoided eye contact with Maya.

"Are you kidding?" the older woman gasped. "I need someone to be my maid of honor!"

The level of ecstasy that Dani experienced right then was more than she had ever felt. She'd never been more stunned at such as request. "Wait- really? You're- you're serious?"

"Of course!" Maya exclaimed animatedly. "And some bridesmaids," she smiled at Dakota and Faith. "Just because it's not going to be huge, doesn't mean the roles shouldn't be filled."

"What about me?" August piped. He was happy for his sisters, but he wasn't exactly looking to be in a dress. It isn't really every 12 year-old boy's dream.

Unable to forget her future little brother, Maya addressed August specifically. "Don't worry. Henry's got a job for you, too," she winked. "I've got a feeling you'll be great at it!"

"So, we'll get to be in the ceremony?" Dakota clarified between mouthfuls of her grilled cheese sandwich.

Maya nodded slowly, "Totally! I promise, you won't be left out."

* * *

When Maya got home that night, her phone rang the moment she got through the door. "Hello?" she answered as she kicked off her flats into the dark living room.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Henry said from the other end.

"Oh, hey. I guess I should put your work number in my contacts, huh?" Maya worked extra hard not to trip in the heavy blackness just long enough to flip on a light. "There we go," she said to herself as their apartment filled with white fluorescence. "What's up?"

Henry was the last one at Storybrooke's police station and freely sat with his feet on his desk like his grandfather. "I'm gonna be home soon. Want me to pick anything up for dinner?"

Maya successfully managed to slip into her sweats while still holding the phone. "Hm, no I'm ok, thanks. How does spaghetti sound?"

"Like the best meal ever- don't tell Mom I said that. But hey, why don't you leave it for me? You relax. I'll be there soon."

"I'm not gonna lie, I like the sound of that," Maya chuckled. "Ok, I'll be the one collapsed on our bed," she said as she buried her face in a pillow. "Oh, and Henry?"

"Yeah?" She caught him right before he hung up.

"Drive safe," she pleaded.

One corner of Henry's mouth stretched his ears as he listened to the advice. "I'm sheriff, Maya. 'Course I will."

* * *

As promised, Maya was definitely asleep when Henry made it home. The lights were on, her shoes were sprawled on the floor, and he could see her feet on the edge of their bed. And, although he wanted to wake her up, Henry decided it was best to let her sleep; spending all day with a classroom full of 10 year-olds made him tired just thinking about it. So, in an effort to limit noise, Henry tiptoed to their room and closed the door behind him. It was time to let the real magic happen.

The first thing Henry did was scour their tiny kitchen for a large pot. He knew they had one hidden away in the cupboards, they'd only recently tucked it back. "Yes!" he cheered quietly when he find the metal vessel. He carefully washed it out with soap and water; the bubbles filled their silver sink.

With the pot on a burner and the water boiling, the next step was clearing their living room. They didn't have enough space for a dining room table, so they improvised: the black, leather couch served as their chairs and the second-hand glass coffee-table acted as their surface. It wasn't conventional, but it was comfortable.

Magazines and old mail cluttered the space and Henry made sure to clear every piece of excess material. He even took a rag and wiped the water rings from their cups. By the time he was finished with it, their make-shift table looked brand new!

Dishes. They needed matching dishes for their meal together. Most of what they had they'd bought from a thrift shop just a little beyond the border. When they moved, some of their old silverware and serving dishes had been damaged. This was all they had left.

After throwing in the hardened noodles, Henry, somehow, came up with two, matching placemats. Both had a fall pattern sewn in; brown and orange leaves, pumpkins the size of baseballs, and cornstalks of all shades. Henry had made Maya promise they didn't show Regina; he had a feeling she'd find them "distasteful."

Finally, after exactly 15 minutes, their meal was ready. Store-bought tomato sauce sat in the only "nice" bowl they owned in the middle of the table, both of their plates had a healthy serving of fresh pasta, and two empty glasses waited in the corner of the placemats for a substance. The last thing Henry added was the bouquet of flowers he'd bought Maya on his way home; Tiger Lilies were her favorite.

Without a sound, Henry opened their door and crept along the side of their mattress. With the shades pulled down and the only light coming from the main room, Henry could only make out Maya's profile. Her slow breathing worked as the locater.

Gently, the future-husband planted a kiss on his future-wife's cheek. "Maya," he whispered.

The tired woman stirred gradually until one eye opened. "Hey, you," she said through slurred vowels. Slowly, she pushed herself off of the bed and into Henry's embrace. "Something smells good."

A proud smirk crossed the man's face, though Maya couldn't see it. "I've got a surprise for you." Henry put his hand in Maya's and pulled her tenderly towards the open door.

After a few moments of rapid blinking, May's eyes adjusted to the bright light and saw what her fiancee had done. The kitchen counters were clear, the living room was clean, and their dinner was waiting for them. "How long was I out?" she finally asked.

"Oh, you know, your usual day and a half," Henry teased lovingly. "Thought you might be hungry."

Maya spun around and grabbed Henry's chin, their lips connected instantly. She didn't want to let go. "Sometimes I wonder how I lucked out."

Henry beamed down at the gracious woman, his hands slipped around her waist. "Now what'd I tell you before? I'm the lucky one."


	3. The Big Question

Two days after their announcement, the official wedding preparations began. Regina, of course, took the reigns on this project, while everyone else sat idly by and waited for instructions. Most of the meetings were conducted in their living room where Henry and Maya were the focal points.

With a clear sense of time, Regina was the only one who never got distracted. This was both a curse and a blessing. "Dakota, stop picking on your brother," she reprimanded one morning. She was not in the mindset for foolishness, that much was clear. "Ok, so," she started, a clipboard with a checklist in hand, "what do you want to start with first? Food? Venue? Ornaments?"

Henry and Maya sat together on the couch, already dreading the rest of the process. Dani hung on the arm of the medium sofa, close to Maya. The teenager fought the urge to drop her head in her hands. "We were gonna ask you, Mom," Henry spoke up. "We were wondering if you'd be willing to make your lasagna for the after party?" He tried to ignore the small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead; most of all, he wanted to hide them from Regina.

"The reception?" Regina corrected.

Henry rolled his eyes and felt Maya hold back laughter. "Yeah, that. Would you be ok with making the main dish?"

All eyes fell on the brunette woman as she contemplated the request. It took only a moment before she scribbled her notes on the paper. "What kind of mother what I be if I didn't?" she asked teasingly, one of the few moments she broke character. "All right, moving on. Where where you thinking you'd like to get married?"

"Henry was telling me that you two had your wedding in the backyard?" Maya questioned.

Emma nodded as she remembered that day; the day she married the love of her life. "Yeah, we did," she beamed. "The Blue Fairy served as the officiator."

"That sounds great!" Maya exclaimed. "It's so beautiful here, it'd be a shame not to take advantage of it!" She gave Henry a slight nudge, as he seemed to be zoned out. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, that's cool," the dazed man agreed.

"Bro, you don't look so good," Dani mused from her end of the couch. She watched as Henry slowly lost the color in his face and turned pale. "You feeling ok?"

Her brother leaned forward slightly, a hand on his stomach. "Kid, she's right; you look like hell," Emma piped.

Maya searched Henry's eyes frantically as his face contorted in pain. "Henry? What's wrong?"

Dani recognized the look Henry wore; all three of her siblings had the same expression every fall. Before their carpet got destroyed, Dani conjured a bucket in Henry's lap, just in time to catch the contents of his stomach.

"Ewwwww!" Faith shrieked as she ran out of the room. Dakota and August were right on their sister's tail as they sprinted away from their sick brother.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family remained calm, as they'd all seen the flu before. They weren't so easily afraid. "I was wondering when one of us would get it," Maya sighed as she massaged Henry's back. "A lot of the kids at school are out sick." With an apologetic grimace towards the woman, Maya helped Henry stand up. "Maybe we should try this later?"

"Yeah, totally," Emma shrugged.

"Great. I think we're gonna turn in for the day. We'll talk soon!" Maya lead her hunched over fiancee out of his parents house and into their car, the bucket was still in Henry's possession. As they backed out of the driveway, Maya waved to Regina, Emma, and Dani on the porch. Maternal concern flashed in the brunette's eyes. That was the last thing Maya saw before driving away.

* * *

"Dammit," Henry groaned groggily. Maya had to guide him through their apartment and onto their bed, he'd gotten worse on the car ride. His flushed cheeks made him look almost skeletal. "How gross was that?"

Maya flicked her wrist dismissively, "They're your moms, they've seen worse."

Henry's eyes were already closing as he kicked his shoes off and onto the floor. He struggled with unbuttoning his shirt before Maya did it for him. "I don't get sick," he moaned. "I'm the healthy one."

"Well, apparently you do," Maya countered. "I've got a feeling your mom did her magic thing on you somehow to keep germs away from you as a kid." Over the year, Maya'd slowly come to terms with the fact that magic was real, and that Henry's family had it.

"Hm, sounds like something she'd do," Henry admitted. "I'm sorry I barfed during our wedding planning."

Maya helped the sweaty man into his pajamas and pushed his pillow closer to his head. She was never one to fall into a domestic role, but there was something oddly rewarding about caring for her significant other. "Hey, you saved us from further interrogations about our sex life, don't apologize for that," she snickered. "'Sides, if you didn't puke first, I would have."

"No, really," Henry tried to sound serious, though it was difficult through the pain in his chest. "I didn't mean to mess it up."

"Henry," Maya asserted. She sat on the edge of the bed and grazed his stubble with the back of her hand. "Go to sleep, ok? When you wake up, there'll be hot soup waiting for you."

* * *

While Henry drifted off into unconsciousness, Maya rummaged through the cabinets for some chicken noodle soup- the best remedy for the flu. In almost every foster home she'd filtered through, she'd been the oldest child and the task of catering to the younger, sick kids fell into her lap. She was good at it, too. Everyone told her she should be a nurse so that she could "make other children feel better." Maya was too modest to take full credit and usually responded with a thin smile. Her foster parents rarely noticed her talent, unfortunately.

Maya spread herself across their soft couch, her feet at one end and her head at the other. From her cozy spot, she had a perfect view of the clock tower. It was nearly 8:15 in the evening. The only time they could meet with Regina and Emma was after school and work. The young couple didn't have as much free time as they'd hoped.

After debating whether to remain on the couch or to look out the window, Maya finally hoisted herself onto her feet and scuffed over to the pane. It took a few moments, as she had just difficulty sliding the rail; the lock on the frame was a bit rusted. She tried to be as noiseless as possible, which only made it harder. Finally, she managed to pop the barrier open and cool air breezed through their living room.

Light humidity hung in the sky, but it was still too early for mosquitos to disturb the peace. Gnats, on the other hand, were already finding unoccupied areas to cluster in. The green grass gave promise to a beautiful transition from winter to spring, and the budding flowers in front of stores provided a sense of new life.

From their third floor home, Maya could see the last few residents leaving Main Street. Everyone else was either home or on their way. Eight o'clock seemed to be the time most people settled in for the night. For the most part, it was a quiet evening in Storybrooke.

After a few minutes of basking in the silence, Maya heard the soup bubbling on the stove. Quickly, she flew off her spot on the wall, a hand outstretched for the handle of the pot. With the burner turned off and the soup scalding hot, Maya fumbled for a bowl. And, after adding two ice cubes to cool it off, she carefully carried it on a plate with crackers.

Henry was still asleep, as Maya had only left him for a few minutes. As much as she hated to wake up, she didn't him going without dinner. "Henry," she whispered, much like the way he had two nights before. Her partner was still warm to the touch as he opened his eyes slowly. The light from the main hallway flooded their room and he forced himself to sit up, while Maya rearranged the pillows behind his back to give him something to lean on. "You think you can eat?" she asked tenderly, already on the bed next to Henry.

"If you cooked it, definitely," Henry mumbled. Although she couldn't see his face, Maya could hear his smile.

"Don't get too excited; Campbell's helped me with this one."

"Ah, details."

Maya reached over and felt for the light, "Close your eyes." With just a simple click, the entire room became illuminated. "Ok, open."

"Gahh!" Henry grumbled with a hand over his face. He let his vision regulate for a few moments before glancing down at the meal presented to him. "This looks delicious." His off-green cheeks, however, said another story.

"Don't force anything, ok? If you think you're getting full, then that's ok," Maya reassured.

She offered to assist him in holding the plate, but Henry took matters into his own hands. "Yep, it's delicious," he commended through intermittent chewing. Maya kissed Henry's hot forehead before moving to her own side of the mattress. She sat cross-legged with her gaze fixed on the man who held her heart. Henry felt her staring, though he didn't mind it. The quiet room created a calm and soothing environment. "Maya? Can I ask you something?" Henry wondered as the pleasant broth slid down his throat.

Maya shifted nervously, unsure of how to analyze Henry's tone. "Yeah, sure."

Henry put the half-empty dishes on the nightstand beside him and waded through his mushy mind to find the right words. "It's nothing bad, I swear. I was just thinking about... you know, the other day... when my mom asked if you were... uh..."

"Pregnant?" Maya finished his sentence, her cheeks already heating up.

"Yeah, that," Henry cleared his throat. For as sick as he looked, he trudged on quite valiantly. "I was just thinking... uh, we never actually talked about that. Having kids, I mean."

Maya's knees moved closer to her chest as she understood what Henry was asking. "Oh," she said. That was all she was able to say.

His whole lower body screamed no, but Henry inched closer to Maya, who wasn't exactly worried about him being contagious. His tired eyes explored hers as he sat directly across from her. "I guess what I'm asking is... Do you want children?"

Maya listened to Henry, but she didn't quite hear him. "Do you?" she deflected.

"I asked you first." The young woman sighed heavily as she searched for an answer to such a deep question. She loved kids, of course she did. She just hadn't given much thought to having them herself. "You're really good my brother and sisters," Henry noted. "And your students really like you. I mean, I know it's different than being a parent to your own kids, but that's gotta count for something, right? Not to mention you're a pro with sick people," he joked. Maya rested her chin on top of her legs, still digesting the whole dialogue. Henry may have been ill, but he wasn't stupid; he knew that worried expression. "Maya, I'm sorry... I shouldn'ta said anything. I didn't mean to, like, freak you out."

"No, no you didn't," Maya said after her long silence. "I'm just... thinking."

"About what?" Henry probed.

Maya took one look at her poorly fiancee and saw the dark circles that began to form under his eyes. "I'm thinking," she said with more oomph, "you need to get some sleep. You'll much feel better tomorrow." Without letting Henry press any further, Maya crawled over him and landed on the floor, already tucking him under the blankets.

Unable to rest until he got at least a small amount of closure, Henry delicately held Maya's hand. "Can we talk about it more, later?"

Hopeful that it was mostly the fever taking over and that Henry would forget, Maya nodded. "Yeah, sure thing." Henry smiled adoringly at his future-wife and kissed the palm of her hand. With another simple click, the lights went out again, and Maya collected the finished bowl. "'Night, Henry. Love you."


	4. Endless Planning

Another several days went by, and to the relief of Henry and Maya, all symptoms of the flu had vanished from his system. He came out feeling better than ever and with a renewed level of energy. If you asked Maya, it was just in time to save her from the jaws of Regina's wedding outlines.

As a way to repay Maya for taking such great care of him while incapacitated, Henry filled both of their shoes when planning their ceremony. It gave Maya a break from the hellish, extravagant suggestions, and Henry a chance to be more involved. It was a win-win... sort of.

On several occasions, while Henry stayed home with his mother, Maya trekked into the woods with the bow and arrow she'd adopted from Henry. She'd found that target practice was a fantastic stress reliever- a hobby she could share with her future grandmother-in-law. Providing that the rain held up, Maya budgeted at least an hour to appreciate the scenery. But, since she had more on her mind- like Henry's inevitable question about babies- she was open to staying there until she got tired.

Deep in the heart of the forest, there were three trees with circles painted in white. A large red dot was smeared in the very middle, a hard point to miss. The were each about four feet behind each other; long, unscathed trunks with branches sprouted from way up high. And, across from the trees, there were three logs on the ground. They served as the starting line from where to shoot from- a small idea Snow had posed.

Whenever Maya came out to the range, it never failed to hit her just how much she'd learned in the past year. If someone had approached her when she was 20 years-old and told her this is where she'd be, she never would have believed them. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe it. Her fiancee's parents were the Evil Queen and Savior, and his grandparents were Prince Charming, Snow White, and Rumplestiltskin, all fairytale characters. Oh, and technically, Henry had died twice and come back to life. It was the epitome of insane.

But, after thinking about how far she'd come, she also made sure to give thanks for it all. Those fairytale characters had given her a family- they were her family. She'd learned something from each and every one of those people, lessons she'd never forget. After years of never belonging, Maya had finally settled down and she finally had the life she'd always dreamt of. She really couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Henry was sitting at the dining room table next to Regina. Emma was on his other side, waiting for the right moment to break out the Scotch. Listening to Regina drone on and one about decorations for their backyard was enough to make Emma want to use magic again. Henry, however, was patient and fully engaged. The brunette hadn't acted like this at all during their own wedding, but then again, Emma figured she should be grateful for that.

"There could be a row of flowers or a long carpet that rolls out," Regina discussed.

Henry nodded as though he knew what she was talking about. "Uh, I think the first option is good. The one you mentioned earlier: the set of chairs on both sides and the- what were they? Oh, the flower petals. Yeah, Maya loves Tiger Lilies."

The anxious man cracked his knuckles and Regina shuddered in disgust, though she tried to mask it. "All right, Tiger Lilies," she said as she jotted it down on her notepad. "And what color chairs?"

"Um, white?" Henry asked timidly. What other colors would they use?

"Eggshell, creme, marshmallow?" Regina rattled off the various shades so fast, Henry wasn't sure what the difference was.

"Just white," Henry exhaled.

"'Just white,'" Regina repeated.

Henry and Emma shared a pained look before Emma jumped in. "Gina, y'know we've still got some time to figure all this out."

"Yeah, what she said. There's still- what- nine days," Henry eased. "And we've got most of it done, right?" It was more of a plea than anything.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so," Regina huffed. "The rest is rather painless. but, there are two important details. One, have you got the rings? And two, what are you going to wear?"

* * *

Henry got home just a little after Maya did. Her black Converse were tossed around their living room, and her navy peacoat was draped over an arm of the couch. Henry could hear the water running in their bathroom and assumed Maya was taking a shower.

After having spent several hours with Regina, Henry fell forward onto the mattress, his face buried in the sheets. He had no idea what he'd picked out for the ceremony, and he only prayed he hadn't messed it up. He knew next to nothing about flower arrangements or the difference between a canopy and an awning. To him, they were the same.

Henry was in the beginning stages of a nap when the bathroom door opened and Maya came out wrapped in a yellow towel. "That bad?" she asked the exhausted man. She had a brush in one hand and started smoothing out her long hair, tiny water droplets fell onto the wooden floor.

"I may or may not be the reason we get married on a beach towel," Henry teased through the blankets.

"Huh. Beach towels have always been my favorite. They're much bigger than these," Maya motioned to her wrap. Unlike Henry, she had confidence in him. He was always thoughtful and pensive, not rash and impulsive.

"You're not even a little scared?"

Maya flopped on her stomach beside him and laid her elbow lightly on his back. "I'm more afraid of what your mom has in store than what you decided on." Before she got too distracted, a light bulb went off on her head as she remembered the stop she made on the way home. In one graceful maneuver, she swung her legs off the bed and sprinted to the living room. "I got something for your moms and Dani!" she called over her shoulder.

Henry twisted around until he was staring right through the door and into the hallway. "Babe, you know they're gonna be your moms soon, too."

Maya came prancing back to their nest, a paper bag in her possession. She ignored Henry's remark and proceeded to reveal two items: a metal frame with an inscription and a silver chain with a circular pendant dangling on the end. "I don't really know what to give people for their anniversary, but I talked to Geppetto- I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, I asked if he could add something," she held it out to Henry.

"'And they lived Happily Ever After,'" Henry read aloud. The timeless sentence was engraved in cursive at the bottom, the perfect place. A slow grin spread over his lips at the sweet sentiment. "They're gonna love it, Maya."

"And this is for Dani," Maya moved on quickly. "The front has a star, and the back says, 'Reach for the moon. Even if you miss you'll land among the stars.'"

Amazed at Maya's gift-locating skills, Henry smiled at her. "Those are a lot better than anything I would have picked. But, you know you didn't have to do that on your own. I would've helped."

"Yeah, I know. It's no big deal," Maya shrugged. "I had fun. Hey, think you snag a photo of your family to put in the frame before Wednesday night?"

"That depends," Henry sighed. "Are you willing to get your picture taken with us?" Unsure of what Henry was getting at, Maya frowned. "Well, you said the family, Maya. And, we don't have any with all of us."

Genuinely touched at the remark, Maya refrained from showing it. "You know what I meant."

"I did, but you're family too, so this," he held up the object, "is gonna have all of us in it.

A brief moment of challenge passed between them before Maya conceded. "Ok, fine. But that means we have to ask everyone to stand in front of a camera and give them a fake reason."

"Story of my life," Henry chuckled softly. Maya merely rolled her eyes as she disappeared back into their bathroom, the door open just a crack. Henry lifted his legs onto the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "You know, speaking of family... Have you, uh, thought about what I asked you the other day?"

A sharp "smack" sounded through the small restroom as Maya dropped her brush. She tried to grab it before it rattled on the floor, but the damage had already been done. Henry had already heard the loud crash, and she was sure he was going to come in and see what happened. As a preventative measure, Maya answered quickly, "Yeah, I have."

In awe that he received a response at all, Henry's spine stiffened. "You- you have?"

Maya hastily threw on her night clothes and returned back to their bed, her damp curls slightly frizzed. "Kinda, I guess."

"What, uh... what about?"

To be fair, Maya had spent most of her day contemplating Henry's inquiry. She hadn't arrived at a definitive decision, but she did appreciate being able to explore different options. "Henry," she began seriously, "I didn't have parents as a kid. I didn't have anyone special I could go to with problems or when I was scared. No one taught me about growing up, I had to learn that on my own. But, then I met you, and you showed me what it was like to live and believe that good things happen." Henry's focus never strayed from his fiancee, and Maya felt as though she was really being listened to. The more comfortable she began to feel, the closer she moved to Henry. "I do like kids, and you're right, my students are amazing. To answer you're original question, yeah, I've thought about having kids of our own. I've wondered who they'd look like and what they'd grow up to be. But I'm also really happy right now."

"So am I," Henry agreed.

Maya brushed the loose strands of hair out of Henry's eyes; he was past due for a haircut. "I'd love to be a mom someday, Henry. And I know that you'll make an excellent dad. I just think we should enjoy what we've got, you know? I don't want to rush anything."

Henry let her words settle and the weight of her honesty blanketed over him the same way her arms wrapped around him. "Then we'll wait," he nodded. The young man closed the gap between them until there was nothing left. One hand started tracing up her arm, and the other cupped her chin affectionately. "I don't want you to feel pressured, Maya. I'm in no rush. And, I think you'd make an amazing mom... someday, whenever that is."


	5. Crazy

On Wednesday, March thirteenth, all wedding talk subsided long enough for Emma and Regina to enjoy their anniversary, and Dani to enjoy her fifteenth birthday. With pure confidence that their day wouldn't be tarnished by deceased relatives or sudden earthquakes, the entire family gathered at Granny's for a celebration.

Henry and Maya joined the party right on time, their presents in hand. Everyone was there: the Charmings, Belle, Red, the kids, and of course, Emma and Regina. Although the couple were usually more discreet about their anniversary, they couldn't deny that it was great fun having the whole family together. As long as everyone was safe and happy, Emma and Regina were completely content. And, for Dani, well, she'd grown used to sharing the day with her parents. The Queen and Savior still hadn't told anyone of their premonition 15 years before, and they didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. For now, it would remain purely coincidental.

Colorful streamers hung from the ceiling, and helium balloons floated in the air. Hype music played from the speakers the twins brought in, and lively conversations buzzed through the room. Dakota, August, and Faith passed the time chasing each other around the crowded area. At some point, they were told to take it outside. That left the rest of the folks 14 and older to savor in the calm ambiance.

Sometime after dinner, presents were exchanged. Dani took turns with her moms; she'd open one, then they'd open one. The three of them sat at the counter next to each other, the lives of the party. The rest of the family pulled chairs and circled around them as if they were in a classroom.

The last gifts of the evening were the ones from Maya and Henry. He handed the neatly wrapped objects to each party, kissed the women on the cheek, then rejoined his fiancee in a chair. Dani went first, eagerly, yet carefully tearing the paper apart. Underneath the layers was a small, velvet box. Dani was suddenly afraid to open it for fear of breaking whatever was inside.

As she held the chain above her and read the quote, her ears went pink in gratitude. "This is awesome," she breathed as she pulled it over her head. She glanced down at the tag and then back at her older siblings. Without warning, she charged at them with arms wide open. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," the couple said together, an odd trait they'd only recently picked up. "Happy birthday, Dani," Maya beamed.

The enthusiastic teenager jogged back to her seat, and it was Emma and Regina's turn. Together, they untaped the folds until they felt the cold, metal lining. And, together they held it up for everyone to see. Emma smirked at the caption, while Regina resisted tears. "So that's what you wanted a picture for," the blonde realized. "Regina, you fell for it too!" she pointed out. Maya and Henry had told the family they wanted a portrait for their wedding album and no one questioned them. So, Tuesday afternoon, the Swan-Mills gang convened in their backyard, in front of the self-timed camera. Regina and Emma were in the middle with Dani, August, Dakota and Faith next to them, and Henry and Maya behind them.

"This is very sweet you two," Regina gushed cooly. She gentle put the new frame on the counter and nudged Emma; the two of them hugged Maya and Henry. "Thank you for this."

Henry winked at Maya, one that said, "Nice job." "You're welcome, Moms," he said aloud.

Maya slipped her hand into the man next her's, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

When Henry and Maya got home that evening, they went straight for the couch. He rested his long legs on the coffee table and she rested hers on his lap; both were happy to be out of their dress shoes. They were both more inclined towards sneakers and Converse.

While Maya relaxed in knowing the night was almost over, she kept seeing Emma and Regina's happy faces. "You think that'll be us in 17 years?" she asked abruptly.

Henry's eyes were closed as he grasped Maya's question. "What? You mean my parents?" He felt Maya's body shake slightly as she nodded. "I dunno. I mean, I know magic is powerful, I don't think I can look exactly like my moms."

Maya smacked Henry lightly on the shoulder and tried not to laugh too loud. "Ah, come on."

"Ok, ok," Henry surrendered. He let out a long, tired sigh as he looked for a good answer. "Yeah, I think that could be us celebrating our anniversary."

"Laughing freely and talking passionately."

"Keeping tabs on our kids and making sure our parents behave themselves."

Maya's tossed her head backwards and snorted unapologetically. "Don't forget about the magic. August and Dakota teasing each other by throwing applesauce."

"No way! They didn't do that tonight!" Henry objected.

"True, but they did at dinner a few weeks ago. You remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that was crazy."

A serene moment of silence danced around them, and they both let it happen. "Henry, can you promise me something?" Maya wondered quietly. She took her legs off Henry and leaned onto his chest, the two of them fell onto the back pillows.

"Anything," Henry said automatically.

"Promise me we'll always have some crazy? I don't care if it's magic or not, or if it's from your siblings. Just promise me it won't go away."

Entertained at Maya's sincere wish, Henry rubbed her arm slowly and kissed the top of her head. "Then crazy it'll be."

* * *

**A/N_ -_ **Hello, dearies! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! For those of my faithful followers, I've recently noticed that some of the dates/ages weren't aligned and I've since fixed them. Dani is actually only turning 14 now, for the record. I'm terribly sorry if you noticed that, I thought I had it well retained. Anyway, thanks for the sweet reviews so far! More to come!


	6. Appropriate Attire

Another few days passed until the wedding was just three days away. All of the other arrangements had been settled, and all the remained were the issues of clothing and the rings. The Saturday of seventeenth, Henry and Maya were separated and whisked away to get fitted for appropriate attire. David and August, Henry's Best Man, stayed in Storybrooke, while Emma and Regina took Maya dress shopping.

* * *

"I thought you couldn't leave town?" Maya asked from the passenger seat of Regina's faithful Mercedes. Snow, Red, and the other Swan-Mills children stayed at home, as it was decided to be too risky for them all to join them. Out of the lot of them, Dani was the most upset. However, Maya quickly thought of a task to give them: creating a playlist for the reception.

"That used to be true," Regina agreed. "But, Henry's grandfather proved us wrong."

Maya watched the trees fly by, the topic still unclear. "I'm... I'm confused."

The brunette lifted her left hand off of the wheel and held it out in front of Maya. "Gold- Rumplestiltskin was able to create a potion that allows us to cross the border. When poured onto the item we hold most dear, we can come and go as we please." Since he'd passed away, Regina had gone back to referring to the wizard by his given name. It seemed the only way she could truly honor her mentor.

"And everyone else? It works on them, too?" Maya wanted to know. There was still so much knowledge to collect. It seemed impossible to truly know it all.

"Everyone except for the kids and myself," Emma said. "We don't need it."

As Maya relaxed in the car seat, she watched the springtime scenery they drove past. Trees were just beginning to blossom again, flowers were beginning to bloom. The giant, yellow sun gleamed down on the earth and its warmth hugged the residents of Storybrooke. Even with the windows rolled up, Maya could hear the birds chirping through the forest. She'd never seen a more tranquil sight, not even during target practice.

* * *

As the women of the family all completed their goals, Henry, August, and David were on the hunt for a suit. Regina had insisted Henry rent a new one, but the young man was adamant about finding one in the family. He wanted something meaningful on his Big Day. Between their families' combined closets, there had to be something.

Unfortunately, after trying on everything David had, Henry came out with nothing. His grandfather's clothes were all too big for his lean figure. August didn't even own a suit, but if he did, it would be way too small for his brother.

"You've got nothing at home?" David asked once more.

Henry shrugged, "Nothing fancy enough."

"What if we washed Grandpa's clothes a lot?" August tried. "They might shrink!"

Both men shook their heads. "I admire your thinking, but that might not be such a good idea," David sighed.

"So, I guess I'll order one?" Henry didn't even sound like he believed himself. Where the heck would he find a suit or tuxedo? Maya was going to the only wedding-themed establishment within several miles of Storybrooke.

"Maybe not yet," David said. "There's one more place we could look."

* * *

The closest shop was a small, family-owned boutique called, "Fairytale Bridal." The humor was not lost on the family, even Maya snickered at the name. In fact, they were still giggling when the walked into the foyer.

A prim woman noticed them first. "Can I help you?" she asked the large group. She was quite stout with strawberry blonde hair, glasses that hung around her neck, and slate gray eyes that gave Maya chills.

Seeing as both Maya and Regina were both self-conscious about being the only customers, Emma stepped forward. "We're looking for a dress for her wedding," she stated. "Something, you know, uncomplicated."

The shop owner tilted her nose forward and put her glasses on, already searching for the bride. There was no doubt that it was Maya; she had that frantic look in her eye. "I see," the woman exhaled. "Well, if you'll just follow me to the back room. Which one of you is her mother?"

"We are," Regina and Emma proudly said together. Maya stared at the two women in shock, a slight stinging burned her eyes. She'd never been claimed by anyone, except for Henry. Hearing Regina and Emma call her their daughter was something so simple, yet so complex. It was the first time they'd said it with such meaning and maternal conviction. Maya reminded herself she needed to get used to it.

"All right," the curt woman nodded. "Like I said, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to our selection."

Emma moved aside and held her arm out to Maya, a warm grin on her face. "After you."

* * *

It was a short walk to Gold's Pawn Shop for the trio of men, and in the cool springtime air, it was a refreshing one. Henry hadn't been going very often since Gold had passed, though he visited now and then with Belle. She'd made the choice to continue running the store, as she was sure that's what her late husband would have wanted. She didn't receive very much business, but she hadn't expected to; it was the thought that counted.

David opened the door to his two grandsons and let them pass through first. Belle was at the counter, reading when her customers walked up to her. "Hey Aunt B," Henry greeted warmly.

Taken aback by the sudden visit, Belle dropped her book onto the surface and threw on a smile. "Hey yourself. What can I do for you?" Whenever she offered to help a guest, she could hear Gold's voice in her mind, "_Be cheerful. If it looks like you're uncomfortable, then they will be too."_

David brushed past the two and started wandering through the store. "I'm searching for something Gold may have kept. I dunno if it made it here, but I don't know where else it would be," he rambled.

"What exactly is 'it?'" Belle wondered. She craned her neck to get a better view of the determined Prince, but all she saw was the back of his head.

His hands brushed the dust off other objects and trinkets, but David couldn't find it. "Grandpa?" Henry waved. "What're you looking for?"

Still searching wildly, David was barely aware that he was talking. "The clothes I wore when I married Snow."

* * *

Emma and Regina waited patiently in the pink chairs provided. A half hour into their trip, and Maya had tried on only two dresses. Both had been beautiful, and Maya looked radiant in each. But, still, nothing had clicked.

"Why is there so much pink?" Emma tried to be discreet and whisper, but the store manager gave her a dirty look anyway.

"It's a bridal shop, dear. What did you expect?" Regina countered.

"Another thing: why are you so calm all of a sudden? It's like you've got split personalities!"

"Shh," Regina chastised, a finger over her lips. "Try to calm down, Emma."

"Ok, uh, ready?" Maya asked from the dressing room. She waited a few seconds before walking out, her cheeks already hotter than the son.

The moment their eyes fell on Maya, Emma and Regina stood up. With every step that Maya took towards them, the lower their jaws fell; even Regina couldn't hide her reaction. The brunette had tears forming in her eyes, and although Emma rarely cried in front of anyone, she let a drop fall. When Maya spun around, they felt as though they were watching their own daughter- not their daughter-in-law. Then again, that was what family's about: loving each other regardless of blood or title.

"Maya..." Emma could barely manage to form a sentence.

The young woman's heart was beating so loud, she was afraid Emma and Regina could hear it too. "What do you think?"

* * *

"Grandpa, if you're other clothes were too big, why would these be any different?" Henry questioned.

"Magic," David said simply. "I know it's a bit old-fashioned, but..." Just when he was about to give up, he spotted an old trunk in the corner of the store. Henry and August approached their grandfather slowly, both mildly alarmed at David's pure persistence. The older man examined the wooden box and ran his hands over the dust-covered top. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn," he grunted. "Belle? Do you know where the key is?"

The Aussie strode down the aisle with the ring of metal she'd inherited. "You can try one of these," she offered.

David nodded stiffly and prepared to test the first key when Henry stopped him. "Wait!" David snapped his head up and tilted it one side. "Lemme see the lock." As his grandfather moved aside, Henry squinted at the oddly shaped bolt. The harder he looked, the more he noticed the curvature in the metal. There was an opening for a key, but he had a feeling it was a decoy. "Do you still have his globe? The one that matches what he gave me?"

As if she'd completely forgotten about it, Belle's eyes lit up. "It's in the back! I'll go get it!" The red-haired woman ran into the office and returned with other half to Henry's college gift. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, perfect, thanks." Henry took the sphere into his own hand and slowly placed it over the supposed lock. The very instant the two objects made contact, the white globe filled with light and spread through the store. Henry had to cover his eyes, it was so bright.

Eventually, it passed, and a small click came from the brass bolt. Henry removed the real key and the top of the trunk flew open. Dust fled from its cage and David canvassed the bed cautiously until he felt the familiar material. He knew exactly what it was. "Found it."

* * *

Maya and Henry got takeout from Granny's that: two cheeseburgers with everything on them and two sides of fries. It was their favorite meal. As always, their dinner was shared on the couch. Much to both of their wonder, they'd never made a mess.

Although they didn't reveal the details of the treasures they'd found, they did exchange the stories of how it happened. "This woman, I swear, she looked evil. No smile, no humor, just a blank stare," Maya relayed.

"You do remember we meet pure evil last year, right?" Henry chided.

"Yeah, but seriously, this woman was frea-ky. Your moms, on the other hand, were pretty awesome. Emma didn't even care the lady gave her death stares." Maya took another full bite of her burger and covered her mouth with her napkin. "How'd your day go?"

"Fine, yeah, ok. I went into the shop today." That was all Henry had to say. He didn't need to clarify who's shop, Maya already knew. He hadn't talked about his grandfather much since he passed, but Henry never went a day without thinking of him. "He... he knew we'd be looking for something. Then again, he always knew. He was the Seer."

Maya pushed her styrofoam plate off her lap and looked at Henry earnestly. "Are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine!" Henry cheered. "Wha- don't worry about me, Maya. He planned it just like he planned everything. My grandfather was a smart man."

"And a brave one," Maya added.

"That's exactly how I'm gonna remember him." Henry tried not to acknowledge Maya's concerned frown, but it was hard when she was just inches away. "Hey," he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Less than two days. Everything will back to normal in less than two days."

Maya reached forward and brushed his cheek with her lips. "Our normal, yeah."

"Whaddu think? You ready to be married?"

Pictures of their future flashed before her eyes, and Maya was completely content with what her imagination dreamed up for them. "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N **- Hello! I'm so glad you're liking this so far! So, as we learned in 3X09, Regina can leave Storybrooke without losing her memories. BUT, I wrote "A Little Reminder" way before that episode came out, which this sort of refers to. Anyway, thanks for the kind reviews! The wedding's getting so close!


	7. Letting Go

The morning of March eighteenth, Maya woke up with a sharp throbbing in her head. When she moved to sit up, she was overcome with vicious nausea and scampered to the bathroom, the door slammed behind her, waking Henry from his deep slumber.

"May?" he slurred through barely open eyes. His brown hair was stuck in a million different directions as he gradually gained awareness of his surroundings, which including Maya struggling in the room adjacent to theirs. As soon as the realization hit him, Henry rushed to the door and started tapping on it. "Maya? What's wrong?"

From the other end of barrier, Maya was hunched over the glass toilet bowl with her hair pulled back in one hand. She unraveled several sheets of paper beside her and wiped her mouth in disgust. "I think you gave me whatever you had the other day," she groaned.

"What? The flu? Are you ok?" Henry asked urgently, suddenly guilty.

After another round, Maya flushed the commode and rinsed with mouthwash. When she opened the door, Henry was pacing their room, a hand running through his messy hair. "Henry?"

The worried man stopped in his tracks and advanced on her instantly, already examining her for a fever. "You're a little warm," he decided.

"No, you're hands are just ice cold," Maya pawed at his over-bearing nature. "I'll be ok. If it's what you had, it'll be gone in the morning. Just in time, too."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Henry fretted. "Maybe we should push it back a day, you know? Just in case-"

"Henry," Maya said slowly. "I'm ok. Look, it already passed. Breathe," she instructed.

"Crap, you know what today is, right?" Henry slumped forward slightly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, March eighteenth." Maya didn't see what the big deal was.

"The day before our wedding," Henry goaded.

"Ok...?"

With a blank stare, Henry dropped his arms and fell backwards onto their bed. "Tonight's our parties. Bachelor and Bachelorette."

* * *

With everything else ready for the ceremony, Henry was right: their parties were all that were left. The venue was picked out, the food was in the beginning stages of getting cooked, Maya's dress and Henry's suit were both hidden away safely, and their vows had been written.

In keeping with real world traditions, Maya and Henry were both kidnapped for their respective celebrations. Much like the day before, they went off with the same family members to secret locations, and this time, the rest of the Swan-Mills women were included. It was the last night before the young couple's wedding. And it was going to be a memorable one.

* * *

Throughout the day, Maya fought restlessly against the dizzy spells and bouts of nausea that tried to take control. No one was going to know she was sick. She was going to get through the day with a smile on her face and her head held high. That was, of course, until she needed to step out.

All of the Swan-Mills women, including Belle, Red, Snow and Johanna, came together at the old Mayor's Mansion. It wasn't exactly subtle, but it was the only place they could think to go on such short notice. And, technically, there was a secret passageway.

Regina lead the group down, beneath the rest of the structure into her old safe room. She hadn't been there in years; so long in fact, she'd almost forgotten what it looked like. Regina may have been taking a break from magic, but her daughters sure weren't. Dani and Dakota used a bit of their own to tidy up the place and add festive decorations, as well as something for all of them to sit on.

The previously empty walls were replaced with white balloons and yellow banners. Simple, but comfortable pink chairs were spread in a misshapen oval to accommodate the group's large size. Naturally, Maya was the center of attention, which made it even more difficult to hide her symptoms. She only prayed she'd be able to last through the evening.

Dani played a demo of the final playlist she'd helped create, and a classic song sprang through the tiny speakers; "Grenade" by Bruno Mars graced the ears of the attendees. Red was even dancing in her chair.

Maya had never been to a Bachelorette party, and to be fair, neither had anyone else. They didn't exactly have them in the Enchanted Forest, not like they did in the real world. Not even Emma knew much about the tradition, though she started off the whole shendig.

The blonde stood up in front of the bride with her hands behind her back and Maya's anticipation rose exponentially. "Ok, so, we all sort of combined ideas. They're all part of the traditional bridal... whatever. So, here's something old," she took out from behind and passed it to Maya.

The young woman felt a bit queasy, though she wrestled and pushed it to the back of her mind. Her curious hands unwrapped the first gift. Tucked away in several pieces of tissue paper was a handwoven dreamcatcher with four feathers hanging from the bottom. Yellow strings had been pulled tight and sewn in a methodical design crossing over one another and meeting in the middle. Maya had seldom seen such a dignified item, and for a moment, it was enough to distract her from her nausea.

"It- it's beautiful," Maya stumbled.

"It's magical," Regina added. The bride's head whipped up in Regina's direction; she hadn't expected that piece. "If you want," Regina backtracked. "It can show memories and thoughts people may have pushed away."

"But it's also just a great household decoration," Emma winked. "Magic or not, it's definitely old."

As Maya let that bit of information settle, Dani hopped up and skipped towards her future sister. "Here's your something new and something blue," she chirped. Maya accepted the brown box, already getting dizzy again. Shoved into the medium sized container, were blue, crystal earrings on sterling silver hooks. "Mom said they'd go perfect with your dress!" Dani smiled.

Still balancing on the edge of a head rush and possibly losing the contents of her stomach, Snow danced up to Maya with another present. "And, something borrowed," she piped with a long, thin box outstretched. Snow watched as the long-haired woman gently lifted the cover and tissue paper, her small gasp caught by everyone. Maya mindfully lifted the white gloves in front of her, completely speechless. "I wore those when I married Dav- when I married your grandfather. I have a feeling tomorrow would be a great day to try them on."

Without any warning, Maya dashed out of her chair and straight through the door. Everyone stood as the young woman fled the scene, Emma raced after her. Complete silence washed over the other women.

Emma caught Maya's arm in the stairwell, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sick!" Maya spat.

"What?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna be sick!" the other woman cried. Emma barely gave any thought to it; she conjured a bucket for Maya like Dani had for Henry and held it out to her. The curly-haired woman snatched the plastic bowl and heaved in pain, as Emma looked away respectfully. "Thanks," Maya groaned.

"No problem." Emma turned back around to face her daughter. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm gonna kill Henry for getting me sick, but I'm good."

The Savior jammed her hands into her pockets and made the bucket disappear when she was sure Maya was all right. A brief moment passed between the two of them, and Emma read Maya's body language. "It's weird isn't it? Going from having no one to having a ton of people. I'm still not used to it." Slightly embarrassed that she was so readable, Maya chewed on her bottom lip. "I spent so long just getting by on my own, it took a while to learn how that I could rely on others- that they wouldn't leave right when I got comfortable. Regina knows that, our kids know that... Henry knows that."

Maya brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she understood the gift she was being given. "I dunno how to do any of this," she finally said. "Hell, I don't even know how to be a sister or a daughter."

"That's what we're here for," Emma said without missing a beat. "The kids love you. Henry loves you. We love you. And, Regina and I are more than happy to be your moms, if you'll let us." She offered a hand out to Maya and waited for her to accept.

As if she were transported back to her youth, tears welled in Maya's eyes as she reached for Emma. "Thanks... Ma."

* * *

Henry, August, and David's night was going somewhat differently. Gifts weren't exchanged, but deep conversations were. While the two older men shared a beer, August was just finishing off a cold glass of apple cider. The three of them made a triangle around the dining room of David and Snow's apartment- also not an exact secret.

The men of the family discussed everything from 12 year-old boy problems to being the parent of a 11 year-old girl. On some level, they could all relate. And, even if they couldn't, they listened without judgement.

Being his brother's Best Man, August had completed mostly every task. There was one he was unable to do on his own, and his grandfather was more than willing to lend a hand. The two of them were just waiting for the right moment to bestow the ultimate gift upon the nervous groom. There was not better time than the night before the wedding, especially because it was a key element to the ceremony.

It was when the sun went down completely, and a moment of silence passed between the trio that David said it. "They'd both be incredibly happy for you."

Henry's casual smile vanished in the blink of an eye at the thought of his grandfather. Nearly three full months without him, and the pain was still very real. He was able to push it aside, but it wasn't easy. "He should be here," he breathed. "Gold... He should've been there tomorrow."

"What about Neal?" David wondered gently. He knew Henry was still grappling with the fact that Neal was the one behind the events of the previous year. David tried to talk to him about it, but his grandson usually changed the subject.

Henry slammed his bottle of beer onto the table and it splattered over the rim. "He... he went too far. I'm glad he's not here," he admitted.

"You don't mean that," David dismissed.

"Yeah I do," Henry insisted. "He hurt _so_ many people- people I care about."

"So did Gold," David reminded patiently. "He spent years tormenting innocent folks."

"Yeah, and he paid his price. My father? He was a coward." Henry gripped the glass container until his knuckles blanched, the very thought of Neal still angered him.

August watched the imaginary ball pass between Henry and David as though it were a spectator sport; the box in his pocket began to burn a hole in it. "Henry," David started as he moved to the chair next to the groom, "your dad only had your best interest in mind. You're right, he did go too far, but he did it to protect you."

"From what?!" Henry cried. "From Gold? He was harmless! He hadn't done anything bad in almost two decades! He died because my father killed him!"

"He's not gone," August piped from his spot at the table. "Grandpa Gold won't ever be gone. Remember what Mom said? As long as you keep thinking about him, he'll still be with you." He tried to help his older brother, though he couldn't actually understand his pain.

"It's not the same," Henry shook his head. "He wasn't supposed go. Not like that."

"Henry, you heard him. Even he said it was his time. We can't prevent things like that. No amount of magic can prevent that," David said. He felt the heat emanating from Henry's triggered form. He hadn't meant to upset him, especially not on this night. But, David was glad Henry finally said something. The young man had gone on too long without being honest. "Look," he sighed. "you're getting married tomorrow. You should be happy. I think your Best Man has something for you." He winked at August.

The preteen was brimming with enthusiasm as his services were called upon. August hurriedly dug out a tiny boxy from his front pocket and held it out to Henry. "Happy wedding big bro!" he declared with as much energy he could muster.

Henry glanced over at David skeptically as he accepted the conspicuous item. He exhaled loudly before finally opening the small container. His previous rage disappeared as he stared at the contents of the box. Henry snapped his head up at his grandfather, instantly aware August hadn't done it on his own. "The rings."

"The most important part of a wedding," David said. "Aside from you both showing up."

Henry gawked at the shiny, metal bands tucked into tiny pockets- one for him and one for Maya. He could even see his own reflection in them. "They're- they're great. How- where'd you find these?"

"Actually Geppetto made them." Henry gaped at David in shock. "If you look carefully, they're not just silver; they're silver and gold. Geppetto created them out of my old sword, the handle of your grandfather's cane, and... and Neal's blade. This way, we're all still with you." The young man brought the box closer into focus and noticed the small swirls of the three metals; they intertwined with one another like an elaborate braid.

"You- you did that? You used your sword? For me?" Henry mumbled.

David clapped him on the back lovingly, "I did it for both of you."

"Do you like them?" August asked as he buzzed in his chair. He'd been so worried Henry wouldn't think they were cool, he didn't want to be a bad Best Man.

After another hard look at the rings, Henry nodded slowly. "Yeah, August, I do."

"Hey now, you're supposed to save that for tomorrow," David jested. "This is why there's no sword with your clothes; it's right here," he pointed to the box. "My point is... you loved your father as long as you knew him, and for years after that. What he did was wrong, but don't stop caring about him because he made the wrong choices. Because if you did, you'd have to do that for all us."


	8. A Stressful Morning

After two excruciatingly long weeks, the big day finally arrived. March nineteenth rolled around; all of the intense planning and chronic worrying would finally come to an end as Maya and Henry said "I do." When it was all said and done, there would officially be another member of the Swan-Mills family.

* * *

Maya had stayed the night in the Swan-Mills residence, and was awakened by an alarm clock affectionately called, "Three Sisters." Dani had willingly offered her room up and bunked with Dakota and Faith. The three girls had firm instructions to get Maya awake no later than eight o'clock in the morning, just as the sun came out of hiding.

With the door still closed, Dani led the pack on her tiptoes and knocked softly on the wooden wall. "Maya?" she called out softly. When she didn't receive an answer, Dani tried again, but with a bit more force. "Maya?"

"Just go in!" Dakota nudged her older sister.

"Maya, it's us. We're coming in," Dani warned before walking into the room, two siblings following after her loyally.

As the trio came creeping in, Maya was still sound asleep on her side. Dani could just make out the woman's wild curls from under the blanket, and she noticed the way the comforter rose and fell with Maya's breathing. She didn't want to wake the bride, as she looked so serene, but Dani was full aware of the schedule. If the wanted to get Maya up and ready in time, it would have to be now.

Dani lifted a finger and pressed it against her lips, directed towards Dakota and Faith, who nodded in understanding. And, while Faith was noiseless, she still felt the urge to pounce on the small mattress and shake the woman awake. "Good morning!"

As if she'd been rattled by an earthquake, Maya lurched forward into a sitting position, instantly blinded by a harsh pounding in her head. "Oh god," she groaned with a hand over her face.

Dani chastised Faith with a cold glare as she addressed Maya. "Sorry, but Mom said we gotta get started."

Through partly closed lips, Maya managed to mumble, "Started?" It was as though she'd forgotten.

"Yeah, you know, for the ceremony," Dani reminded kindly, her hands folded in front of her.

She watched as the gears in Maya's mind started up again after being turned off for the night. Without warning, Maya jumped out of bed and landed on her feet seamlessly. "The wedding!" she gasped, suddenly aware of the date. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What time is it?"

Dakota and Faith shared entertained smile, though it was wiped clean off of their faces with one look from Dani. "Don't worry," the 14 year-old assuaged. "It's still early. Mom just wanted to make sure you had enough to get ready."

Maya ran a nervous hand through her tangled curls, glanced at them, and scrunched her face so tightly, the girls thought she'd explode. "Ok," she sighed dramatically. "I'm getting married today."

* * *

While Maya was at his parent's house, Henry slept in their apartment alone. It wasn't an easy night, by any means. He hadn't slept without Maya by his side in nearly two years. It didn't feel right. By the time Henry opened his eyes, he still still very conscious of his missing fiancee. Tradition or no tradition, he didn't like being apart from Maya like that. It was just cruel.

As Maya was being awakened by the girls, David and August drove to Henry's place and rang the doorbell continuously until the groggy man galumphed towards the door. His brown hair jutted out in every which way, his five o'clock shadow was past stubble, and his cognitive abilities were still kicking in.

"You look like crap," August mused the moment he saw his big brother.

"Thanks, Aug. Morning to you, too," Henry snarked. He left the door open for his guests as he slunked back through his apartment and collapsed on the couch, a large yawn split through his jumbled persona.

David stared at his grandson in shock. "Henry? What are you doing? We gotta get you ready! Come on!" he beckoned as he pulled the zombie by the arm. "August, we've got an hour before your mom starts throwing fireballs. Think you could help him out?"

The teenaged boy rubbed his hands together and squinted at Henry with an imaginative eye, as if he were an artist picturing his next piece of work. Henry stood, slumped in David's grasp, still trying to shake out of drowsiness. "I think I could do a little something something."

"Good," David nodded. "Now you," he elbowed Henry. "Take a shower, shave that, brush your teeth, put a clean shirt on, then come back out here. Got it?"

Slowly coming back to reality, Henry shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Be right back." David let go of his arm and watched Henry shuffle into his own room. He raised his eyebrows at his other grandson, a mental check to make sure August saw what he'd seen. In the midst of their silent bonding, Henry came sprinting back into the living room, the water running in the shower, his eyes open wide. "Shit. I'm getting married today!"

* * *

After the girls scurried out of her room, Maya paced the floor for a fair amount of time. The ceremony started at 10:00; for a small wedding, two hours was deemed fair. Maya had more than enough time to prepare, yet she felt so rushed.

Regina was in the middle of cooking all of the food, and Maya could smell it. The scent of fresh tomato sauce, cooked beef, and homemade noodles wafted through the house and up the stairs. It was oddly calming for the young woman as she felt her heart rate slow from its previous 90 miles and hour.

"Ok, shower. Yeah, shower first. Straighten hair. Do makeup. Dress. Yeah, ok," Maya rambled to herself. However, before she got started, a new surge of panic swan through her system. "The dress. Where's the dress?"

As Maya's anxiety began to take control, there was another knock on her door. This time, she rushed to answer it. Emma was waiting on the opposite end with a cup of tea and a reassuring smile. "Need help?"

Maya recovered from her moment of shock at the woman's impeccable timing and graciously accepted the warm, ceramic mug; she stepped aside and let Emma in. "I have no idea what to do," she confided.

The blonde woman chuckled casually. "Well, if I remember anything about my wedding, it's that there's always least one thing you can't do on your own." The anxious bride took a quiet sip of tea and closed her eyes as it trickled down her throat. The pounding in her head ceased temporarily, and she suddenly realized she wasn't nauseous. Now that that was taken care of, Maya peered over at Emma. "So, what do you need?" Emma asked.

Maya held the hot glass close to her chest as she scanned the mental checklist she'd made. Finally, when she realized she couldn't pinpoint just one task, Maya's gaze dropped to the floor as she released the inescapable words. "A mom."

* * *

David and August occupied their time by laying out the suit for the wedding. The water had stopped running, and in turn, the bathroom sink was left on, as Henry had transitioned to shaving. The young man's face was covered in white foam as he slid the razor down the side of his cheek and towards his neck. The mirror had fogged up from his time in the shower, and Henry'd cleared a small circle with his fist. In short, he could barely see what he was doing.

It was no surprise to the man when he nicked his chin, though it sounded tragic. "Shit!" he cried.

"You ok?" August's muffled voice questioned.

"Yeah, fine," Henry answered back with a tight jaw. "Just chill out," he told himself. Fortunately, he listened to his own advice. Henry finished his morning routine with only one small injury. Under the circumstances, that was admirable.

After he rinsed the excess cream from his face, Henry came out of the bathroom with his boxers and a white tee shirt on, his hair still somewhat drenched. "You ready?" David asked him when he reentered the living room.

Henry saw his clothes sitting on the couch, waiting for him, and his heart took off racing. They looked just like they had in The Book; the suit he'd read about so often as a pre-teen was right in front of him, and it was his for the day. Henry rubbed his hand against his clean-shaven face, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. You need a haircut," David pointed out. "August?"

"I'm on it!" the younger boy declared. Although he wasn't completely confident of his brother's abilities, Henry sat on the chair August had conjured, his knee bounced up and down. August examined Henry once more, "Don't worry, bro. I gotcha."

* * *

8:45 came around, and Maya was still in the beginning stages of being ready. While Regina put the finishing touches on the main course, Emma brought Maya into their bedroom for other preparations. After the bride's shower, Emma sat her down at the vanity; Maya's wedding dress rested from a hanger on the bathroom door.

Emma stood behind the flustered woman and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ok, I'm not the best one for, like, girl stuff, but having daughters has taught me a lot," she smirked.

Maya's hair was tucked away in the towel on her head, her brows furrowed together in deep thought. "So you know how to straighten hair?" she wondered.

The blonde faked insult, "Do I know how to straighten hair? Have you seen August's curls? Who do you think helps him on bad hair days?"

Before the two women could get started, the door opened just a crack and Dani stuck her head through. "Ma? Maya?"

Emma spun around and returned to mommy mode, "Where are you sisters?"

"They're helping Mom. Um... could I... help you guys?" Dani stayed half-hidden behind the door in hopes she wouldn't seem to eager. If they'd said no, she didn't want to look like a pouting child.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "I need help painting my nails, actually."

Though she wanted to play it down, Dani's giddiness was evident in the way she carried herself. The teenaged girl practically skipped through the room and up to the glowing bride. "What color?" Dani asked as she showcased several bottles.

"Hm," Maya skimmed over the various options before she landed her sights on the last little vile. "That one," she pointed.

Dani neatly packed away the other containers and shook the winner several times. "Your hands, Miss," she said with a teasing smile.

Maya held out her left hand and Dani put it tenderly on her lap. While the two Swan-Mills women got to work, Maya couldn't help but feel a swell of immense gratitude towards the both of them. Never had she ever had someone do her hair or paint her nails, let alone even offer. What she'd found in this family was more than she could put into words, and it was more than she could express on an already emotional day.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a fair amount of magic later, August led Henry to the closest mirror to inspect his handiwork. Henry'd kept his eyes shut tight, mostly out of fear. It was his wedding day; there was no room for mistakes.

"Ok, check it, out" August cued his brother.

Henry braced himself for any and all possible outcomes, but the one he failed to think of, was the best one of all. When he he opened his eyes, Henry's jaw hit the floor as he surveyed the craftsmanship his brother owned. August had given the groom a simple, yet stylish combover with the top a little longer than most people's. It worked, though. He'd pretty much given Henry David's same haircut. Willing to admit defeat, Henry shook August's hand. "Nice job, little bro. Thanks!"

"Great, now we're really in a hurry!" David sighed as he checked his watch. "Henry, let's get you dressed! It's already 9:20. You're mom's gonna kill me if we don't get you home on time!" Henry took one last mental shot of his new hair before rejoining his fidgety grandfather. "You're gonna need some help with this," David warned as he lifted the first piece. "It's heavy."

* * *

The environment was set. People were were in attendance. And Henry had just arrived. While Maya waited upstairs, everyone else got a first glimpse at the suave-looking man. Most, if not everyone, made a double-take when they saw him. No one except for David, August, and Snow knew what Henry had chosen for his suit, and no one had prepped themselves to the see the grown man they'd all watched mature over the years.

Henry was amazed at the elaborate decorations put in place by his family members. Everything Regina had fussed about, every question she'd bombarded Maya and Henry with had finally come to fruition. All of their hard work was finally being paid off. The only person missing was Maya. With ten minutes before the ceremony began, the bride was still in her room.

* * *

Maya sat in front of the mirror in absolute shock of the figure she saw. She hardly recognized her own reflection. As a child, there were times when she wondered what it would be like to get married; what dress she would wear, who would attend, where it would be, and most of all, who she'd be getting married to. She'd never in a million years imagined her daydreams would become a reality.

As the butterflies kicked in, and the bit of nausea she'd kept at bay tried to force it's way through, she heard a delicate tapping at the door. "Maya? It's Regina. Can I come in?"

Maya was suddenly terrified. She hadn't seen Regina all morning, it'd been so hectic. "Uh, yeah, just- just a sec." She quickly painted on dark, red lipstick before peeking a head through. "Hi."

Regina stood in a slim-fitting plum dress with black heels. Her brunette hair was pulled back in an elegant, formal up do with several loose curls hanging on the side of her face. "Can I come in?" Regina repeated.

Maya glanced down at her dress, a fierce hope that she looked all right stung her chest. "Yeah, sure," she stepped aside. The Mayor walked straight in and closed the door behind her. When she looked back at Maya, an audible gasp escaped her lips as she gathered the beauty before her. Maya's long, auburn curls were straightened and hung over her left shoulder, lightly draped over her chest. A white flower was clipped to the top of her head and it was clear there was no need for a veil. The gown Regina and Emma had seen just days before looked even more exquisite, if that was possible. It was floor length, but not too long, stunning, but modest. It hugged Maya's slight curves kindly and it was complimented with the gloves Snow had passed on. The blue earrings they'd given Maya swayed with every movement she made, but never took the attention off of her gown; it dangled smoothly by a simple bow tied around Maya's neck. "You look gorgeous," Regina wow, a warmth behind her eyes taunted her.

Maya blushed, "Thank you. I... could you help me with my makeup?" She instantly realized that was the one task that had slipped her mind.

"No," Regina shook her head. She saw the way Maya froze, as if she were trying not to look hurt. "You don't need any, Maya. You look stunning without it," the older woman explained.

The bride let out a long sigh before turning to look in the mirror one last time. Regina stepped up behind her and smiled at the young woman's reflection. "It's going to be ok, isn't it?" There was so much more she wanted to know than what she asked, but Maya was too nervous to phrase it any other way.

Instead of answering with a simple "yes" or "no," Regina put her hands on Maya's shoulders gently. "Can I tell you something only one other person knows? I left my wedding before it started." Maya's eyes widened as if she'd just born witness to a national security breach. "Of course, it wasn't intentional. I knew I was going to marry Emma. I had to do something before that was possible, though."

"What was that?" Maya wanted to know, engrossed in whatever story Regina had to tell.

"Make my own closure," Regina said. "I had to forgive the one person who made me think this kind of happiness was impossible."

"Your mother," Maya realized. "She thought love was weakness."

"Yes, and you experienced that first-hand, didn't you?" Regina smirked. "My mother. See, because of her, I believed happy endings only happened to certain people- good people. Then Henry came into my life, and 11 years later, so did Emma."

"I guess you proved her wrong, then."

Regina tilted her head back and let out a casual laugh. "Yes, I suppose I did. Anyway, my point is, years from now, you're not going to remember feeling scared." She tenderly turned Maya around into her own direction and held her hands as she spoke. "You'll have made new memories and this, right now, will fade. At least, it did for me." For a moment, the fluttering in Maya's stomach stopped darting around as she treasured the moment of maternal wisdom. She'd never had that before joining this family, and she made sure to appreciate every ounce of it. Regina didn't want to ruin the moment, but she remembered her original reasons for coming up. "Blue's waiting with Henry. Everyone else is here. The food is in the refrigerator, but there wasn't enough room for the cinnamon apples so they may be room temperature."

The second item on the menu triggered Maya's distant nausea and the bride took off for the bathroom. "Damn flu," she groaned over the toilet. Regina had thrown a towel over the woman's dress just before any mess was made.

"Flu?" Regina had seen many sick family members before, but Maya was not one of them. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Maya asked as she gathered her footing.

Regina hurried over to the main door and made sure it was locked. When she returned, she conjured a little pink box and held it out to an astonished Maya. "There's still a few minutes left, go ahead."

Too afraid to move, Maya stared at the box. "Wait- no. No! That's not-"

Regina placed a calming hand on Maya's arm, and soon, the anxious woman stopped shaking. "If you want to find out, you'd best do it now. The ceremony starts soon."


	9. Traditions

With a million and one thoughts buzzing through Maya's head, Regina calmly guided her down the stairs and towards the back door. Maya's queasiness had completely vanished, and all the remained was a rushed heart beat.

Emma was standing at the entrance to the backyard; her own magenta dress fit her slim form much like Regina's. When Maya reached the blonde woman, she caught her breath at the sight of Henry waiting for her at the alter. Although his back was turned toward her, she could already see the difference in him.

Emma smiled to herself as she saw the look of True Love written clearly on Maya's face. "Are you ready?"

Maya shook her head slowly. This wasn't part of any plan she'd heard of. Emma and Regina seemed as if they were hiding something. "This is a tradition of our own," the brunette said vaguely. Before leaving, Regina hugged Maya and kissed her on the cheek, careful not to leave lipstick stains. "You can do this."

Maya felt her hands begin to tremble as Regina walked away. Goosebumps rose over ever patch of bare skin, and the bouquet in Maya's possession switched from hand to hand. "You look beautiful, Maya," Emma whispered. "It's your time, Kid."

Nearly a full minute passed and Maya was still trying to compose herself. She wanted Henry to turn around so badly, but at the same time, she wanted to be surprised. "I'm ready," she breathed with forced confidence. Emma held out her arm once again, and Maya laced her own through it. It was time to get married.

* * *

When the speakers started playing that classic "Here Comes the Bride," that was Henry's cue to look for Maya, though he counted to five before doing so. The very second he laid eyes on his fiancee, Henry felt the corners of his mouth reach further than his ears. He'd always seen Maya as ravishing, but as he witnessed her radiance right then, he was sure she'd never been more captivatingly beautiful. Walking with his mother, Maya fit right into their family, just as Henry had told her she would. All of her worries and all of her doubts were proven unnecessary right then in Henry's eyes.

He watched as his future-wife walked gracefully down the aisle, her eyes still never meeting his own. August stood by his brother's side, the best Best Man anyone could have asked for. David and Snow sat in the chairs in front of Henry, both beaming from their grandson to their granddaughter-in-law. Dani and the girls waited for Maya with nothing but joy in their hearts for their big sister; the three of them in matching blue dresses. And Regina, she waited on the girls' side, her clutch in her lap, her hands held tight, and her jaw clenched shut in hopes that would stop the tears from flowing. As she looked from her son to her daughter-in-law, she knew Henry had found his True Love.

* * *

Maya was looking everywhere but at Henry. She knew that the moment she made eye-contact with him, she'd burst into tears. And that was not how she wanted to be remembered. So, she looked everywhere else; at the orange pedals beneath her feet, at the white chairs set up on each side of the aisle, at Belle and Red in both of the sections.

However, as she neared the alter, her curiosity got the better of her. Maya slowly lifted her her head until she locked onto the man waiting to marry her, and it took all she had not to stop dead in her tracks. She'd expected him to get a haircut and shave, that was just a normal assumption. She hadn't, however, anticipated the sparkle in his eyes or the earnest smile on his face. And, she definitely hadn't prepared herself for Henry's attire.

The young man stood proudly in a light, gold button-down tunic with intricate flower designs sewn in; no two patterns were the same. Swirls and stems branched out across his chest and arms. He wore a gray sash diagonally across his left shoulder with a pin attached at waist level. A long, felt robe hung over his right side and tied at the neck. His slim, black, riding pants tucked into newly-polished boots that went just past his knees.

Finally, Maya let go of the breath she'd been holding as she reached her destination. Emma gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek, like Regina had, before taking her seat beside her wife. The show was about to begin.

As Maya stood a foot away from Henry, she could feel the heat from his body. Everything seemed to dematerialize around them, and all Maya could see was the man who had her heart. Everything they'd been through in the past 24 months flashed before her eyes as she readied herself to pledge her love for Henry. For a brief moment, it was only the two of them.

Just as she had served as officiator for his parents, Blue was now doing the same for Henry. It as though he'd grown up in the blink of an eye. She'd observed the young man go from a babbling toddler, to a respectful, kind gentleman. She grinned at the young couple as she started. "Who gives this woman to be married?" she asked the small crowd.

Emma and Regina held hands as they answered together. "We do."

Maya suddenly understood what they meant earlier; it only made sense. Blue nodded cordially and opened the small book in her hands. "I understand you'd like to be married under this world's traditions?"

"Yes."

"No," Maya said at the same time Henry agreed. There was a collective moment of silence as everyone stared at the woman in white. "We want to do it with your traditions." Henry gaped at Maya, more than a little surprised. The two of them had discussed the matter before, and Maya had always leaned towards the "Real World." But, something had sparked a change of mind, and Henry was more than willing to go along.

Blue looked at the groom and awaited a second motion. When Henry nodded, she made the book disappear, and started over again. "In keeping with the traditions of the Enchanted Forest," she amended to several chuckles from the guests, "the bride and groom will share their vows before exchanging rings."

Henry was so lost in Maya's radiance, he almost missed his turn. He quickly rummaged through his brain to locate the vows he'd worked so hard to memorize. Once he had them, he was ready. "Maya," he started, "I was raised with the belief that True Love was the most powerful force to ever exist. It's saved my life on more than one occasion, and it's saved the lives of people I care about. Along with that belief, I learned that everything happens for a reason. Nothing is ever just random. Somehow, everything connects and everyone is meant to be where they are. I believe that you and I met for a reason. You showed me what it was to live in the present, to live without hesitation. You taught me the meaning of strength and perseverance. And above all, you saved me. Maya, I love you with everything I have, and with everything I am. I swear to never leave your side, to listen to you always, to support you through good and bad, and to always love you."

When Henry finished, Blue turned to Maya, who had to wipe the tears from her eyes. After handing Dani the flowers, Maya cleared her throat and recited her own promise. "Henry, when we met, I knew you weren't like everyone else; I knew you were special. Obviously, I didn't know just how special you truly were. I didn't believe in fairytales as a child. I wanted them to be real, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe. Until I met you. You are my prince, no matter the irony. You saved in more ways than one. You made me feel like I had a home, like I belonged somewhere. I was lost and you found me. You taught me how to believe in things you can't see. You showed me how to love unconditionally. And, you helped me realize that a person's past does not command their future. I promise to always trust you, to cherish you, to defend you, and to love you for the rest of our lives."

By the end of Mays's speech, everyone around them struggled to hold in their own tears, including David and August. And, once Blue had dried her eyes, she picked up where they left off. "The rings?"

Henry and Maya looked back at August. The preteen had just checked his breast pocket when he realized the box wasn't there. Frantically, he searched the rest of the compartments in his outfit, much to the dismay of Henry and Maya. "Sorry," he mumbled in mortification. Fed up with the mundane strategy, August eventually held out his hand and conjured the box before everyone; a tsunami of relief washed over the couple.

Henry extracted Maya's ring before handing the container back to his brother, not without apprehension. "Henry, take Maya's hand and a ring, hold it over her finger, and repeat after me," Blue instructed. Henry followed directions as Blue continued. "As this ring is a symbol..."

"As this ring is a symbol," Henry chanted.

"So is our love a never-ending story."

"So is our love a never-ending story," Henry said cooly.

"Accept this as a token."

"Accept this as a token."

"And always be reminded of our love."

Henry locked eyes with Maya, a silent message passed between the two of them. "And always be reminded of our love," he said as he slid the ring onto Maya's finger.

"Maya, take Henry's hand and his ring, hold it over his finger, and repeat after me," Blue directed. August held the box back to his older sister and she plucked the second band out of its pouch. With slow inhale, Maya held onto Henry's hand. "As this ring is a symbol."

"As this ring is a symbol," Maya began.

"So is our love a never-ending story."

"So is our love a never-ending story," Maya echoed.

"Accept this as a token."

"Accept this as a token."

"And always be reminded of our love."

Maya placed the ring on Henry's finger as she finished the oath. "And always be reminded of our love." She could already feel his smile before she looked up at him.

"In the eyes of the fairies, and in the eyes of this family, let it be known that Henry Mills-Swan and Maya Hernandez are bonded by the act of marriage," Blue declared for all to hear. "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Congratulations." Henry scooped Maya into his arms, her feet lifted from the ground, and the two of them exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. And it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**A/N** - Thanks so much for the reviews! Much appreciated! Just one more chapter, dearies! Hope you enjoy!


	10. You And Me

Just as Maya and Henry had hoped, the reception was understated, but an incredible amount of fun. The entire family gathered together under the canopy and shared in the home-cooking of the one and only, Regina Mills. The best porcelain dishes were used and the most elegant glasses were passed around. Scattered compliments of the food rippled through the group and arrived at Regina's ear, and for the first time in a long time, the woman blushed. Henry and Maya still had no idea how the brunette managed a whole meal.

After pooling their magic one last time for the day, the Swan-Mills children, with the exception of Faith, produced a large, rectangular table big enough for all 13 of the guests, including the young couple. Henry and Maya were placed at the head of the stand, the main focus.

Music from the playlist created by Dani and the girls rang through the yard and guests broke out in spontaneous dance moves. A small circle gathered on the grass as people spun with the melodies. Songs from "Counting Stars" to "Best Day of my Life" provided extra fuel for the energized family.

As the last Swan-Mills child returned to their seat, Henry arose from his and held out his glass, his robe draped on his chair. Immediately, all eyes fell upon the groom as he towered over them. Never one to call attention to himself, Henry felt his cheeks go red and his ears flare up. Henry searched for something intelligent to say, a speech worthy for his family. Maya tugged at his hand tenderly to remind him she was still there. "Uh, hi, everyone," Henry finally said. "I- we really wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help with today. I know I used to be better with words, which is funny since I'm technically still a journalist. But, yeah, it means a lot to the both of us that you're all here. So, thank you again." Awkwardly, Henry sat back down and tried to hide his face behind a napkin.

* * *

As the afternoon went on, extended family members bid farewell to the ecstatic newlyweds and passed on their congratulations. Red, Belle, and the Charmings all took to their own homes and gave the rest of the family time to unwind from the day's festivities. It'd been quite the day indeed.

While the adults sat together, the children were still brimming with excitement and burned off their energy by dancing in the yard. Dani's iPod shuffled from song-to-song, but they never slowed down. Their parents said nothing to their children about getting their clothes dirty, they weren't going to ruin the fun.

With the kids off in their own world, it was just Henry and Maya and Emma and Regina. The young couple had pushed their chairs as close together as possible and Maya leaned against her husband's chest, her nerves nearly getting the better of her. No one but Regina had noticed that Maya never ate any of her meal.

As the four of them observed the hyper children in amusement, Maya swiveled around until she was face to face with her new mothers. "I really, um, want to thank you for everything. Today... it was more than I could have ever imagine, and I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me." Henry turned alongside his wife and clung to her every word. Her fingers curled around his as she went on; his strong hands soothed her anxiety in ways she couldn't describe. "You made this one of the best days of my life, and I'll never forget that."

Henry nodded in firm agreement. "She's right. You guys made this possible- and in two weeks. I'm still not convinced this isn't a dream."

Regina pushed aside her overwhelming desire to let the tears roll, as did Emma. "You two deserve a happy ending," she echoed Emma's sentiments.

Always the comedic relief in situations like these, the blonde slumped in her seat and crossed her legs. "So, Mrs. Hernandez Mills-Swan, how's it feel to have three last names?"

Although she wanted to keep the authenticity of their family moment, Maya snickered at the question. "About that," she said to Henry. "I was thinking, I like the sound of just Mill-Swan."

Henry cocked an eyebrow, "No Hernandez?"

"Well, it's kind of long. It's not really my last name, just one they gave me. And, I mean, picture our kids writing that on their homework," Maya teased, though on the inside, she was screaming.

"I guess we've got time to figure that out," Henry shrugged as he took another sip of wine.

Maya and Regina exchanged a knowing look, and the brunette beckoned for Emma. "Come on, dear, let's join the kids."

"But you hate dancing," Emma said.

Regina scowled at the blonde and spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes, but I think I heard Faith call our names."

"Huh? I didnt-" Regina didn't let Emma finish her sentence before she yanked her wife out of her chair. The two of them trailed off with Emma still puzzled, her blonde hair still flowing behind her back.

Henry didn't seem to notice his other mother's desire for a clean getaway, nor his other mother's objection. Before starting again, Maya let him have just a few seconds more of clarity. "We don't have as much time as you think," she hinted.

"Hm?" Henry asked, distracted by his gyrating family in the distance.

Maya mentally cursed herself for not being better with words. "For kids. There isn't that much time to plan."

"You know we never talked about a honeymoon," Henry mused, still completely out of the loop. "With all the craziness of the actual wedding, it never came up."

The more Henry talked, the closer Maya was to losing her wits. It did, however, give her another opportunity to hint again. "Actually, that's ok. I think we should save our money for more important things, maybe another place to live."

Henry tilted his head to one side, "You don't like the apartment anymore?"

"No, no it's not that," Maya murmured. Henry was a smart man, which only made his tangents all the more difficult to sit through. "I just think more space would be good. And, you know, we're going to need extra money for clothes and bottles."

"Maya, you don't have to worry about that. We've can afford that now." Henry completely missed the second part of Maya's thought.

As she tried to break the news to Henry, the faint migraine Maya'd had that morning returned. "I know, but soon, we're going to need more," she said slowly. She noticed Henry trying to understand to no avail. With the fierce hope that the third time was really the charm, Maya put her hands on his shoulders. "Henry, look over there," she motioned to his family. "What do you see?"

"My moms and siblings," Henry stated plainly.

"Right, you're family. What were we just talking about a few days ago? About families?"

Henry retraced his steps through their plethora of previous conversations. So much had been talked about in the past two weeks, he couldn't pick out just one thing. "You wanted ours to be crazy?" he guessed meekly.

Maya threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "Henry! Think!" she groaned. "You can get this, I know you can."

"Maya, just tell me, ok, 'cause I'm really lost."

"Fine," Maya conceded. "Henry, we're going to have our own family."

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna have kids someday, we figured that out-"

"I'm pregnant," Maya blurted out.

Henry somewhat resembled as baffled child; his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was open. He was vaguely conscious of the rest of his family watching behind them, though he paid them no mind. All he was concentrating on was Maya. "What?"

"I... I'm pregnant," the new bride repeated. "I- I know we said we'd wait, but I guess you were right: everything happens for a reason."

"You're pregnant?" Henry echoed, clearly in shock. "Like, with a baby?"

"No, with an elephant- yeah a baby!" Maya giggled, though she didn't know why. She didn't exactly find the whole situation funny. Henry sat, motionless, unblinking, quiet breathing. "Henry?" she cupped his chin. "Say something?" She glanced over his shoulder and noticed Regina watching them intently.

Maya was just about to ask for help when Henry resumed life. "You're pregnant!" he cheered, pure elation in his voice. Without warning, he threw his arms around his wife. "We're gonna have a baby?" Maya nodded swiftly, though she still didn't meet his gaze. When Henry remembered their prior discussions on the topic, and what Maya had verbalized, he let go and searched her bronze spheres. "Maya, are you... are you happy about this?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Really? Because I don't want you to feel pressured. If you're not ready, I'd understand, we just decided to wait and-"

"Henry," Maya put a finger up to his mouth. "I know what I said, and it's still true; I love our life together, but I know I'll love it just the same with our own family, probably even more." Her dark red lips parted in an infectious smile. Now that she told Henry, it seemed even more real.

Henry held Maya's hand and kissed her palms sweetly. "And what I said is still true; you are going to make an amazing mom." As Maya combed through Henry's styled hair, she pressed her forehead against his. "Maya, we're going to have a baby," Henry breathed.

"I know. Crazy, huh?" Maya chuckled.

The new husband stood up from his plastic chair and bowed to Maya. "May I have this dance?" he asked when he heard the music start up again.

Maya's cheeks went bright pink, taken aback by the chivalrous offer. "I don't see why not."

Early evening fell upon the small party and the an orange illuminated the entire back yard. A cold breeze blew through and pushed against the blades of grass, several family members felt slight shivers roll down their exposed necks. Dani and the other kids all skipped through the green earth barefoot and reveled in the soft cushion. Regina and Emma watched their brood in adoration, the sweet youthful innocence that still emanated from them proved enchanting.

When Henry and Maya joined in the party, it was as though the sun created a halo over them, nature's spotlight. Maya's golden-brown locks shone brightly and matched the twinkle in her eyes. Henry saw it, so did everyone else. But, Henry was the only one to see the honest glow his wife emitted. For the time being, Regina would be the only one who knew their secret. Maya and Henry would share their news when they were ready, not when it was convenient.

As the newlywed couple held each other, Dani purposefully put on "You and Me." The gentle guitar strumming sent Maya and Henry into their own realm once again, where they were the only two in existence. With her arms around his neck, and his hands on her waist, the husband and wife moved in time to the music.

Henry and Maya were just centimeters away, close enough to brush noses. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, his world just barely stopped spinning long enough to appreciate it.

Maya's eyes welled with tears as she relished in the last few seconds of their momentous day. "I love you, too."

Mr. and Mrs. Mill-Swan coasted back and forth through the short greenery with everything else but the music tuned out. They looked as if they were dancing on air, seamlessly gliding in perfect time. Their eyes were closed as they clung to each other and imagined their future, while still thinking about the present. _"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

* * *

**A/N -** And that's a wrap! I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. And, for those of you who caught the parallels to Emma and Regina's wedding, kudos! If you didn't, that is absolutely ok too :-) More of "The Queen's Savior" to come, as well as other ideas in the works. If anyone has any requests, please, feel free to shoot me a PM! Thanks again, dearies!


End file.
